Paradiclorobenceno
by Crazy-Malina
Summary: No me gustan las mentiras. No me gustan las reglas. No me gustan las ordenes. No me gusta que me digas que me amas cuando no lo sientes, Shino. ShinoxKiba


HOLA!

años que no subi una historia fanfiction, tengo cuentas en otras pagina que ya no se cuales si actualizo y cuales no

bien, vuelvo para ponerles este one-shot dedicado a Chibi-tan, espero les guste

Narracion normal

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto

* * *

Paradiclorobenceno

-No me gustan las mentiras- le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me mire por unos momentos, trate de sonreírle a mi reflejo pero no pude, no sabía realmente que expresión tenía en el rostro, pero creo que era triste. Aleje la mirada y torcí la boca, aun tenía ese mal sabor de boca.

-No me gustan las reglas- dije mirándome las manos.

Escuche que tocaron a la puerta, mire mis manos por un momento, me mire de nuevo en el espejo, mis ojos estaban algo rojos y mi labio inferior estaba lastimado de tanto que lo había mordido. Me talle los ojos, aclare mi garganta y fui casi corriendo a la puerta. Al abrirla pude verlo frente a mí, con el celular en la oreja derecha, un paraguas sobre su cabeza sostenido por la mano izquierda.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, me hice a un lado para que entrara, no tuve que hacer ningún otro movimiento, después de entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus labios y su rostro estaban helados.

-Hola- dijo sin mirarme mientras se quitaba la chamarra la cual estaba empapada por la lluvia.

Lo mire por un momento antes de volver a mirarme las manos, estaba casi seguro que aun debía de parecer triste. Me mordí el labio inferior de nuevo.

-¿Kiba?- me llamo casi susurrando, se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla -¿Todo bien?

Lo mire por un momento, no estaba mojado, al parecer la chamarra había actuado muy bien y lo había protegido de la lluvia, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, como siempre. Sus dedos estaban fríos y mi mejilla estaba caliente.

-Si- susurré, tomé sus lentes obscuros y los quite de su rostro, al instante pude apreciar sus ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación –Todo bien, Shino.

Me miro preocupado, no creía en mis palabras, me beso levemente y me abrazo.

-Sera mejor que cuelgue esa ropa mojada- dije deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando la ropa que estaba en el suelo, sin voltear a verlo me fui al baño.

Puse la ropa en unos ganchos y los colgué en lugares donde se pudieran secar. Me mire al espejo de nuevo, realmente yo no servía para fingir. Tome las pastillas que estaban sobre el lavamanos, abrí la pequeña botellita y saque 2 pastillas, las metí a mi boca sin tragarlas, tome el vaso que estaba a un lado de las pastillas y lo llene de agua; las pastillas ya se había casi disuelto por mi saliva, tome agua y me trague las pastillas.

-No me gusta que me den ordenes- le dije al frasco de pastillas.

Salí del baño apagando la luz, llegue hasta la cocina donde Shino preparaba algo de cenar, apenas y me dio una mirada antes de continuar acomodando comida en un plato.

-¿Ya cenaste?

Negué con la cabeza, me acerque así corriendo a él y lo abrace por la cintura, escondí la cara en su cuello y me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente. Shino me acaricio la cabeza con un brazo mientras que con el otro me devolvía el abrazo.

-Shino, Te amo.

Escuche una risa de su parte, trague saliva con dificultad y lo abrace más fuerte.

-Shino…

-También te amo- corto la conversación, se alejo de mí y me beso.

Era triste pensar que todo era mentira, se volteo y sirvió el resto de comida en su plato. Realmente lo amaba. Me di vuelta y me fui al cuarto a esperar que fuera cuando terminara de cenar. Encendí la televisión, tome una carpeta con papeles a punto de reventar y me subí a la cama.

Saque los papeles de la carpeta y comencé a leerlos, todos eran de lo mismo, el mismo maldito hospital, los mismos malditos doctores, veía la fecha de cada uno y después leía el pequeño párrafo que venía adjunto, todos eran la misma mierda. Torcí la boca y busque el más reciente, no costó mucho encontrarlo, solo tenía que buscar la fecha más reciente.

"…_Los resultados mostraron una manía-depresiva con una leve condición de bipolaridad…"_

Mordí mi labio inferior, de nuevo. Era por eso que Shino seguía conmigo, porque yo estaba enfermo, él no me amaba, solo era bueno conmigo porque no tenía a nadie más que me cuidara, para él yo solo era el loco que estaba obsesionado con él.

Arrugue la hoja y lance las demás al suelo, grite y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, comencé a llorar. Yo quería que él me amara, no quería ser una simple persona con desorden mental que era un estorbo en su vida. Escuche pasos y sentí que me abrazaban, alce la cabeza y lo vi mirarme preocupado.

Le sonreí y le acaricie las mejillas, me acaricio el cabello y se quedo quieto, comencé a reírme fuertemente, lo empuje y seguí riendo. Cuando mi risa se detuvo lo vi mirarme con miedo. Sentí como mi pecho se comprimía. ¿Por qué solo podía darle miedo?

-Shino- lo llame –Vamos a jugar

Se levanto del suelo y se subió a la cama, me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres jugar?

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja

-¡Lo que sea!- dije saltando en la cama -¡Dormir, gritar, llorar, reír!

Soltó una pequeña risa y me acaricio la mejilla.

-¡Hay que enloquecer!- le dije con los brazos extendidos

-Es un poco tarde para enloquecer.

Lo mire con la cabeza ladeada, quería creer que realmente me amaba. Lo abrace y me deje caer sobre él, bese su cuello y reí.

-Hazme el amor, por favor- le suplique sin levantar la cabeza.

-Sería mejor dormir, Kiba- me alejo de él y se levanto de la cama.

-¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo de amo?- comencé a llorar y aventar lo que tuviera cerca.

Shino me sujeto y me abrazo fuertemente, le di varios golpes en la espalda y en la cabeza pero no me soltó, cuando me sentí cansado lo abrace y llore fuertemente, me sentía tan solo y sentía que él no me amaba, ¿Por qué él no me amaba?

-Por favor, Shino- le suplique abrazándolo cada vez mas fuerte –Quiero ser tuyo.

-Kiba, no estás…

Lo empuje de forma que cayera de espaldas en la cama, me subí a él y lo bese bruscamente, trato de apartarme, le di una cachetada y comencé a llorar de nuevo, lo bese nuevamente y él me abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- le repetí varias veces abrazándolo fuertemente.

Me acaricio el cabello por varios minutos y me abrazo fuertemente, sin hacer nada más.

-Te amo, Kiba- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente –Te amo demasiado.

Sonreí abiertamente y me acomode en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración, cada vez eran más lentos hasta que se sincronizaron casi perfectamente, lo seguí abrazando por un largo rato.

Hubo un momento en el que estaba seguro de que por fin se había dormido, mire los papeles en el piso, me acurruque de nuevo en su pecho y sonreí tristemente, me levante de la cama y recogí los papeles, los junte en la carpeta y la deje sobre la mesita de noche, mire a Shino dormido en la cama, acaricie su cabello y fui a la cocina.

Tome una hoja blanca de las muchas que había en el escritorio donde a veces Shino trabajaba, busque una pluma y volví al dormitorio, me metí al baño y deje la puerta entrecerrada, me senté junto a la taza de baño y comencé a escribir.

Quería disculparme, por todo lo que le había causado a Shino, por absolutamente todo. Shino realmente me amaba, me había soportado todos estos años, soportando mi enfermedad, aun cuando las cosas se habían puesto realmente horribles, aun así me había soportado.

-Te amo, Shino- susurre terminando de escribir, doble la hoja a la mitad y puse su nombre en letras grandes.

Me levante del suelo y fui al cuarto, deje la carta sobre la mesita de noche, me subí a la cama y moví levemente a Shino para que se despertara. Somnoliento me miro por un instante, se tallo los ojos y me tomo la mano.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto levantándose.

-Nada- le respondí, lo empuje levemente para que se volviera a acostar –Shino, tienes que saber que realmente te amo, gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

Shino frunció el seño, se tallo los ojos.

Sería la última vez que vería esos hermosos ojos verdes, sería la última vez que le diría que lo amaba, sería la última vez que podría besarlo. Sonreí tristemente y lo bese levemente.

-Te amo, Shino

Shino me abrazo fuertemente

-¿Sabes? Te amo, Kiba, te amo demasiado.

Sonreí y tuve que controlar el nudo en mi garganta y el escozor de mis ojos.

-Vuelve a dormir, iré por un vaso de agua y vuelvo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo en la cama, me sostuvo la mano fuertemente y me sonrió antes de dejarme ir. Me metí al baño y me deje caer al suelo, comencé a llorar y me jale el cabello, no quería que Shino siguiera desperdiciando su vida conmigo, así que esto era lo mejor.

Tome el repelente de polillas, mire la etiqueta y vi la palabra que esperaba, sonreí levemente y abrí el empaque, mire la chamarra de Shino colgada, deje la botella y me levante por la chamarra, aun estaba húmeda, me la puse, cuando puse la capucha sobre mi cabeza pude sentir el olor de él inundarme, me abrace a mí mismo y suspire.

Llore silenciosamente y acerque el repelente a mi boca, el olor era muy fuerte y me provocaba vomitar. Me mordí el labio inferior de nuevo, cerré los ojos y trague el contenido rápidamente sin detenerme a pensar en el sabor, sentí que mi garganta quemaba de alguna forma extraña. Cuando pensé que era suficiente aleje lo que quedaba del repelente, un fuerte calambre en el estomago me hizo retorcerme, sentí que mi pecho se oprimía del lado contrario a mi corazón, las nauseas llegaron y apreté los dientes tratando de contener el vomito.

Era horrible, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme como si me la estuvieran abriendo por la mitad, me costaba respirar, el dolor en mi estomago era cada vez más grande y comencé a ver figuras.

La muerte era dolorosa.

Pegue la cabeza a la pared, comencé a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo, no sabía porque, alucinaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de mi cabeza, solo no quería hacer ruido para no despertar a Shino, no quería que me viera en este estado y tratara de salvarme, ya le había estorbado lo suficiente.

Mi respiración cambio y ahora era más rápida y pesada, mi corazón empezó a doler, como si lo estuvieran estrujando, sabía que mi tiempo se estaba acabando. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me abrace y aspire el aroma de la chamarra, sonreí, ya no le estorbaría, ya no tendría que soportar mis cambios de humor y de pensamiento. Solo sería una mancha en su vida.

Jale un poco la puerta, pude verlo, estaba dormido, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sonreí por dentro, desvié la mirada y trate en vano de no cerrar los ojos. Todo se veía borroso. Moví los ojos con un último esfuerzo y lo mire, era la mejor vista que podía tener para morir. Trate de sonreírle pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cuerpo se relajo.

_Adiós amor mío._

* * *

__espero que les haya gustado, si dejan un review me haran feliz, GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
